


La Lettre

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lettre à Catherine Parker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Lettre

Blue Cove, le 30 avril 1999

 

Ma Chère Maman,

 

Tu avais cette habitude de m’écrire des lettres que tu ne pouvais m’envoyer: je te l’emprunte aujourd’hui pour te dire que j’ai pris une décision.

\---

Je vais quitter le Centre, quitter Blue Cove. Tommy m’a demandé de venir vivre avec lui dans l’Oregon; il y a acheté une vieille maison qu’il veut restaurer. Si je m’en souciais, je pourrais entendre les quolibets de certaines gens du Centre à l’idée de me voir grimpée sur un escabeau, un marteau à la main, et les soupirs de soulagement de ceux que je terrorise depuis des années. Après tout, je suis celle que Papa a voulu que je devienne, la Dragon Lady qui souffle le feu et la glace: je ne peux exister qu’en tailleur haute couture, coiffure impeccable, mains manucurées et expression marmoréenne.

Ces jeux de pouvoir me paraissent tellement dérisoires. Car c’est bien de cela qu’il s’agit, le pouvoir. Le pouvoir et le contrôle. Papa, Brigitte, Lyle, Raines seraient prêts à tout pour conserver ce qu’ils ont acquis. Même Jarod d’une certaine façon - mais au moins, je peux comprendre son besoin de contrôler ceux qui l’entourent, la maîtrise de sa propre existence est quelque chose qu’on lui a toujours refusé.

Ce qu’aucun d’eux ne comprend - sauf Jarod, bien sûr, toujours Jarod - c’est que cela n’a plus d’importance à mes yeux. Je n’ai plus besoin ni envie d’impressionner ou de terrifier les gens, et peu m’importe où Tommy et moi partons, peu m’importe ce que nous allons faire. Tout ce qui compte, c’est que nous serons ensemble, loin du Centre. J’ai donné plus de trente années de mon existence à cet endroit, c’est beaucoup trop.

\---

Je ne sais pas, Maman, si tu aurais approuvé ce choix: peut-être m’aurais-tu dit que mon devoir était de rester ici, d’empêcher le Centre de commettre plus de méfaits comme tu t’es efforcée de le faire. Mais ce dont je suis sûre, c’est que tu voulais que je sois heureuse, et je le suis pour la première fois depuis longtemps. En partie grâce à Jarod, quoi qu’il m’en coûte de le reconnaître, qui a fini par réussir à faire basculer ma décision. C’est lui qui a fait tomber mes dernières barrières, mes dernières hésitations. Bien pratique pour lui, d’ailleurs: avec Lyle aux trousses, il ne risque pas d’être repris de sitôt!

Et grâce à Tommy, bien sûr.

Il est dans la chambre, juste à côté, il dort. Quand je suis rentrée hier soir, nous avons parlé du Centre, de ce que je fais en réalité, des raisons pour lesquelles rester est si difficile et des raisons pour lesquelles partir semble impossible. Pas dans le détail, bien sûr, je n’ai pas eu besoin de lui en donner, et honnêtement, je ne le souhaitais pas. Je n’en suis pas encore capable et je pense que ce ne serait pas très prudent, de toute façon.

Il m’aime réellement, pour ce que je suis et surtout, en dépit de ce que je suis. Il me dit que je ne suis pas ce que je fais, et il se trompe: quand on a menacé, traqué quelqu’un comme un animal, qu’on a fait chanter des gens, quand on a tué, torturé... on _devient_ ce que l’on fait; il ne peut pas le savoir car son univers est si différent du mien. C’est contre toute logique, donc, que subsiste en moi l’aspiration qu’il dit vrai, que tout espoir n’est pas perdu et que je peux sortir de cette spirale. Quand il me regarde et me sourit, rien ne paraît impossible, exactement comme lorsque tu me regardais et me souriais, Maman. Et cela me donne la sensation que le cercle est bouclé, que je suis rentrée à la maison. Il parle de fonder mon propre foyer: c’est précisément ce qu’il est parvenu à faire en entrant dans mon existence. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi paisible, aussi légère depuis des années, des années qui m’ont paru durer autant de siècles.

\---

Je ne lui jamais dit que je l’aimais, peut-être tout simplement parce que je n’en ai pas eu le courage, ou peut-être parce que les personnes qui ont compté pour moi ont toujours fini par disparaître d’une façon ou d’une autre. Toi. Faith. Papa, qui est toujours là mais qui n’est rien de ce que j’ai imaginé pendant si longtemps. Et même Jarod. Pas le Jarod que je poursuis depuis trois ans, qui me mène la vie dure et à qui je le rends bien, mais le petit garçon qui a grandi dans les souterrains du Centre et qui était à la fois mon semblable et mon miroir. J’ai fini par admettre que le ramener au Centre ne me rendra pas ce que j’ai perdu: je ne retrouverai pas ce que lui et moi avions en commun et surtout, je ne te retrouverai pas à toi. Pas ainsi, en tout cas.

\---

Sydney et Broots vont manquer, et Debbie également. Je les adore, tous les trois, mais même dans mon état d’esprit actuel, je préférerais me laisser planter des aiguilles sous les ongles que de l’admettre. Je suppose que ce doit vraiment être la peur de perdre ceux qui comptent pour moi.

En revanche, je n’ai aucune peine à l’idée de quitter cette maison. J’y ai connu les moments les plus heureux de mon existence, ceux que j’ai passés avec toi, Maman, et je n’ai pas besoin d’y vivre pour savoir que tu seras toujours là, près de moi, pour savoir que je t’emporte avec moi.

\---

C’est là l’ultime victoire de Jarod dans cette lutte ridicule qui nous a opposés depuis sa fuite, il avait raison. Ta voix est à l’intérieur de moi.

Ta Petite Fille qui t’aime,

M.P.


End file.
